Kapitola 134: The Homecoming
=Kapitola 134: The Homecoming= Obě dvě skupiny se vracejí zpět do Red Larche. Rychlý telefonát Maexe ujistí že má na domovské město jen špatný výhled a sopka vyrostla stranou. Maexova skupina se vrátí zpět na cestu, znovu přespí před mostem, překročí Stone Bridge a pokračuje dál. The One-Winged Angel Při průchodu skrze Sumber Hills si Lydia a Maex všímají podivného farmáře který je vidět na cestě dole. Míří proti nim. Podivných věcí je na tom několik. Za prvé, samostatného farmáře nikdo dlouho nepotkal, navíc je nepravidelné aby unikl iniceračním komandům. Druhá věc jsou jeho stopy. Za sedlákem zůstává pruh mrtvé země která viditelně zabíjí květiny a všechno ostatní. Sumber hill už jsou tak dostatečně mrtvé, ale viníkem je na tomto místě viditelně postava. Hrdinové se zastaví a čekají. Postava pomalu míří k nim. O chvilku později si Lydia všimne že sedlák zvedl zrak a nyní napřímo sleduje Maexe. Nikdo už nemá dojem že je tu omylem. Hrdinové se začínají připravovat na případný souboj, ale zmatení je stále silnější. May’Tana která přešla ze stínu do stínu sleduje muže který pomalu zastavuje před skupinou. V jeho stínu se pohybuje obrovské křídlo. Na druhé straně Jonah který použil svou vrozenou abilitu zjišťuje že se jedná o celestiala. Maex už však ví co se děje. Sephiroth “Co chceš?!” Muž pomalu zvedne ruku směrem k Merikolu. “A proč?!” “Dovolí mi to můj návrat domů..” hlas který se ozval je silný a zvučný. O chvilku později už před hrdiny nestojí sedlák, ale anděl. Jonah rychle poznává symbol Torma. Ruky jeho vlastního boha Tyra. Torm. Věrná zuřivost, Pravda, Ruka spravedlnosti Torm je bohem povinnosti a věrnosti ctěným těmi, kdo čelí nebezpečí ve jménu vyššího dobra. Tormovi následovníci věří, že spasení lze nalézt skrze službu a že každé selhání ve službě Torma snižuje a že každý úspěch přidává k jeho lesku. Ti, kdo nosí Torma v srdci, se snaží plnit jeho přikázání jít do světa a být aktivní silou dobra, napravovat křivdy a pomáhat zoufalým. Musí usilovat o zachování míru a pořádku, zatímco bojují proti nespravedlivým zákonům. Stoupenci Torma jsou ve střehu před korupcí a očekává se, že udeří rychle a tvrdě proti jakémukoliv důkazu korupce v srdcích smrtelníků. Jako od ozbrojené paže spravedlnosti se od Tormových následovníků očekává, že přinesou rychlou smrt zrádcům. S ohledem na tyto principy není žádným překvapením, že většina lidských paladinů má jako svého patrona právě Torma. Emerikel byla Tormovým Solarem. Maex si s andělem ještě nějakou dobu povídá. Vypadá to že mu Sephiroth, ačkoliv viditelně padl nabízí čestný duel. “You are not to intefere.” Oznámí anděl zbytku skupiny a potom projde kolem Maexe a zaujme své místo. Cestou byl Maex healnut. Maex se ještě rychle ptá Merikolu jestli se chce vrátit. Merikol Dagger který stojí andělem který vlaje kousek nad zemí a Maexem si připraví zástavu z nějaké staré války kterou postaví doprostřed. Maex se postaví proti andělovi a dvojice čeká. Potom se zástava pomalu rozpadne ve větru. Maex a Sephiroth vyrazí proti sobě. První údel si zaslouží Maex a strhne se dlouhý duel. Bývalý otrok kterému anděl dovolil se připravit jak nejlépe to půjde udělal správné rozhodnutí a Anděl proti němu bojuje s nevýhodou díky Protection from Evil and Good. Dvojice se kolem sebe točí a Maex se rychle učí jak bojovat proti létajícímu nepříteli. Mezitím vedle Lydia vypráví May’Taně co se děje a kdo je Sephiroth. May’Tana má potíže uvěřit historkám o Acheronu, Studně mnoha světů a o Smiling Jackovi. Mezitím nabojišti anděl přešel ke kouzlům. Kouzlo Hurt Maexe doopravdy zranilo. Magie negativní zóny, otočené léčení a podobné věci jsou pro Maexe problém. V jeden hezký moment se potkávájí dva necrotic damage v jeden moment když Maex dovolí Merikolu aby proti andělovi vyšlehl svá chapadla. Duel se chylí ke konci a Maex si v jeden moment únavou hodí meč proti obličeji. Jeho druhý zásah najde své místo v hrudníku okřídleného planetara a Maex se už raduje. Anděl už vypadal že umře, ale Death Ward ho přivedla zpět k životu. Maexovi zbývají vteřiny. Sephiroth kolem něj udělá několik kroků a je na tom viditelně stejně. Maex dobře ví že když se mu nepodaří zaútočit jako prvnímu tak padne, udělá krok a v tu chvilku proti němu vyletí obrovský meč, Maex se mu vyhne, druhý zásah vyblokuje svým mečem a potom anděla sekne. Ten padne k zemi. Maex stojící nad ním se ptá jak se jmenuje. Zbytek hrdinů vypískne radostí a Dagger k dvojici vyrazí aby zabránil smrti bojovníků. “Sephiroth…” Než však kdokoliv stihne zareagovat zvedne Maex něco do ruky. “Jsem přítel Vola! A dobře znám jeho knihy. Tímto tě odsuzuji k pobytu ve vězení!” Potom Maex praští svou dlaní Anděla do hrudníku. Ozve se bezhlasý výbuch a vyletí neviditelný záblesk. Jakmile se hrdinové proberou stojí Maex uprostřed pavouka rozstřesené reality a Anděl který začínal měnit na zlatou sochu není nikde k nalezení. Maex versus Sephiroth The Main Event Sai se probouzí na stejném místě jako vždy. Tam kde vstoupil skrze kámen do Ysgardu. Před ním a kolem něj táboří velký tábor plný bytostí které dříve videl v drowském vězení. Udělá několik kroků aby se jim ztratil, ale oni si ho všimnou. Elf sleduje jak se kozí kentauři roztahují do kruhu. Potom jejich náčelník vyrazí proti němu. Sai rychle vyskočí a udělá přes něj salto. Dopadne do zadu a slyší jak mečící berani oslavují jeho skok. Potom se k němu otočí jejich náčelník. Oznámí mu že tak silného bojovníka dlouho neviděl. Sai si na něj stále dává pozor, ale začne s ním mluvit. Náčelník mu nakonec slíbí že se mu nic nestane a že mu pomůžou dostat se na povrch. Saigwanath se usměje v tu samou chvíli kdy ho Bariaur jedinou ranou svých rohů omráčí. Poslední věc kterou slyší je “Cha-a-a-aotic NEe-e-e-e-e-utral”. Bariaur Leader To co se po Saiovi bude chtít je relativně ihned jasné potom co se probere. Je v Gladiátorské aréně a kolem něj je rogunská výzbroj. Sai se rychle obléká a bere si Studded Leather +1 s podivným symbolem. Nachází zde i jeden z plášťů které si tak oblíbil. Potom se vybaví házecími dýkami a vyrazí ven. Silný hlas před stovkami Bariaurů oznamuje dnešní Main Event. Saiovi ani nedojde že se mu podařilo dostat na povrch a spíše sleduje desítky mrtvých gnomů kteří leží všude možně po bojišti. Naproti němu stojí bytost jakou nikdy neviděl, zelenožlutá kůže a podivné oblečení. Po jeho pravici je jakýsi Fey Půlčík paladin jako jezdec na psovi. A to co bylo označeno jako šampion je vysoký humanoid s obřímy hady místo rukou. Díky podivnému Wild Magicu Sai v aréně nakonec neumře. Společně s podivnou rasou se svými útoky léčí. Oba dva jsou vyhozeni před arénu a zamíří zpět do síně trpasličího krále. Steam Contraption and Friendship Contraction Po svém probuzení Sai zjišťuje že na tomto místě táboří dvojice hrdinů z jiného světa. Leoric sečtělý a Paladinka Tymory se k němu přidávají na jeho cestě skrze podsvětí Ysgardu. As the group makes their way through the humid halls of the lair, a sudden whirring sound stops them in their tracks. Moments later, a contraption bursts through a nearby wall landing in front of them. Several tiny people rush around in every direction. One of them bumps into the Heroes, stops, then looks up at them. Steam Tank "You're not one of them, and they don't have friends. An enemy of the enemy is with us! Come!" Giving them little choice, save for unwarranted violence, the gnome pulls the Heroes back to the tunnelling contraption and begins handing them things. "I need one of you to man the artillery. I was going to get Gonzo to do it, but he filled up on horseradish and probably isn't up to the task." The gnome indicates towards another gnome who's twitching in one half of his face while the other half is completely limp. "You've got three things you can load into this baby: powder bags, rocks, and Kibbles over there." The gnome points to another gnome who appears to have a hang glider attached to his back, and a crossbow to each hand. "Powder bags open up when they hit the ground and make those buggers cough. Then they can be lit on fire by the ground troops. Rocks are rocks. They hurt and hard to climb over. Kibbles will gun a few dark dweebs down before landing and delivering medical supplies." The gnome moves on "You are mechanized infantry. You've got saws, you've got fire, and you've got flaming saws that fly through the air before exploding into hundreds of tiny electrified saws! Though you've only got one of those since I put cupholders in the new models and had to cut back on something." He shrugs while another nearby gnome facepalms. "Finally, one of you has got to be the runner. Look at our legs, just look at them. You think we can run around with these? We manage a scamper at best. You're much faster." He pulls out something shaped like a baseball bat. "This is the bomb. The last time we tried this the guy complained about not being able to fight back while holding a metal sphere the size of his chest, so we had two choices: we could give it legs, or we could shape it into something a little more usable. After legs lead to mouths, which of course lead to endless sobbing about the pointlessness of it all, we decided anatomy was best reserved for things not equipped to detonate. So here's a bomb that looks like a bat. It's heavy. It also has a hover button. No legs though. Get it to the tower, blow it up, and whatever dark'uns remain will scurry off like spooked gnomes." "Alright, so you all know what you're doing right? Let's go. Remember: we get first dibs on all the incredible igneous formations that abound through this terrestrial wonder of a cavern, and you can pick up all their loose junk. Let's go! Hrdinové se v tanku dostanou skrz velkou bránu a Sai na své bombě doletí do obrovského krápníku který je domovem mosazné dračice. Sai praští do vybraného sloupu díky kterému si uvědomí že se toto musí dít opakovaně a světlo obklopí vše okolo. Potom se vratí zpět tam kam má a Gnomové ho odvážejí do Královské síně. Samdralyriona Mosazná Dračice Riddles in the Light Král Trpaslíků se Saiovi konečně představí jako Delzoun První a ptá se Saie jestli ví kam ho nyní pošle. Elf chvilku přemýšlí, ale pak odpovídá správně. Za drakem. Následujícího dne se skupina nových přátel Saie vrátí tam kam byli posláni. Dračice pro ně má několik hádanek. The one who makes it, sells it. The one who buys it, never uses it. The one that uses it never knows that he's using it. What is it? Answer: Coffin I cover cities and destroy mountains, I make men blind, yet help them see. Answer: Sand I have rivers without water, Forests without trees, Mountains without rocks Towns without houses. Answer: A Map Two bodies have I, though both joined in one. The more still I stand, the quicker I run. Answer: An hourglass What runs around a city but never moves? Answer: A Wall When you have three, you have three. When you have two, you have two. But when you have one, you have none. Answer: Choices. Drak špatně zodpovídá několik otázek a Leoric Sečtělý a Podivný Mnich z Arény Saie následují na další místo. Zde se k Saiovi na velkém Bálu přimotá krásná žena a něco mu pošeptá. Sai po chvilce lehce kývne hlavou a otevře oči uprostřed Základny.